


Halloween Mayhem

by Judaiandjohan, pulveremcomedesligulas, xcyfiawnderx



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [3]
Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Kidnapping, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Scary Corn Mazes, Wild is not having a good time, halloween antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: Wild and his brothers go to a corn maze on Halloween night. No one could have ever guessed what evils awaited for them that scary night.





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween

It was one of Wild's favorite holidays, if not his absolute favorite. And not just because it was his birthday. He loved everything about the holiday, from the costumes, to the free candy, to the decorations on everyone's lawns.

He didn't care what anyone had to say, he believed no one was ever too old to go trick or treating. Even when adults started to give him funny looks at 12, he didn't care, and when they stopped giving him as much candy when he was 13, he knew he had to make a new plan. Even his weeks of constant research on best candy houses wasn't enough, so he formed a small candy hungry army of children.

The plan was simple, go with a group of children, act as their guardian, and be rewarded handsomely for his noble act. It was a perfect plan, one that couldn’t fail. So dressed in his ninja outfit that he had made with the help of his aunt Sheik, including his contacts, and the small army of children at his back, he made his way into the night.   
  
The plan worked perfectly. Adults couldn’t help but admire his willingness to handle so many children at one, and he was given the best bars. Nothing but king and full sizes, and it was worth it. Even if it meant trying to herd over 20 screaming children. Time powers definitely had their upside, even if dad would yell at him later for misusing them, he still had his candy to make up for it.   
  
By 10, he had returned most of the children to their homes and was headed home himself, excited to get into his stash and put himself into a candy coma for the next week. As he got closer, he could see that mom and dad’s party was still going on. It was the only party they threw every year, and mom definitely went all out. She loved the holiday almost as much as he did. And he was willing to help out, as long as he was compensated of course.

As he walked through the door, he waved to the costumed adults around his house and shouted out greetings to the ones he recognized. Once he reached the kitchen, he noticed his mom, dressed as Morticia from the Addams Family, talking to another woman dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein. Seeing as she was distracted, Wild tried to sneak past to get to his room, but she called out to him just as he reached the doorway.

“Wild, your brothers were looking for you. They said something about another Halloween party and something about a corn maze? They seemed pretty excited.”   
  
Wild groaned as he headed to his room to drop off his bag. If he didn’t see what they wanted, they would give him hell tomorrow. He dropped his bag before heading to Twilight’s room, if they had really wanted to see him, they should have waited for him in his room, now he had to try to track them down. 

  
He went from room to room, trying to find his idiot brothers, but ended up finding them outside of the stables. All the horses were tucked away for the night, so it was only a group of teenagers hanging around outside it. Wild ran from the back door to the group, wondering who his brothers were talking to. 

He recognized most of them, there was Warriors, Artemis, Sun, and of course Midna who was dressed as a glowing imp creature with bright red hair and an odd headdress. Legend was dressed as Dracula and Twilight was begrudgingly dressed as the wolfman. It had taken a lot of begging, bullying, blackmailing, and bargaining from Wild and Midna to get the wolf shifter to agree to the costume.

“There’s the birthday boy!” Warriors crowed as he noticed Wild, he was dressed as a knight, but Wild just scowled as he stopped in front of the group.

What do you guys want? I was kind of busy getting ready to throw myself into a mountain of candy.” Wild crossed his arms, hoping to look even a tiny bit intimidating. It clearly didn’t work, as some of the older teens laughed at him, or cooed at his expression.

“Well, we were hoping you’d join us on our trip to the corn maze. Rumor has it they upped the fright this year, and we all wanted to go check it out.”

“And it wouldn’t be right to leave you out on your special day,” Legend smirked, clearly enjoying Wild’s frustration.

“So it’s a corn maze, what’s the big deal? I went to one when I was like 7, they’re not that scary.”   
  
“No, you don’t understand Wild, this is one of those ones where they hire people to follow you through the maze and chase you. Rumor has it that this year they’re even allowed to touch and grab you. Everyone’s been talking about it all month, so are you coming or not?” Warriors was clearly very excited for it, as well as several of the other kids.

“I don’t know, I’ve got a bag of candy in my room waiting for me, and I can hear it calling my name.”

“If you’re too chicken to go, just say it.” Wild whirled on the person who said it, a burly looking guy with red hair dressed like a greaser from the old movies. Wild could vaguely remember that he was in the sophomore Hero class.   
  
“Excuse me?” Wild hissed out, his eyes narrowing.

“You heard me, you’re too scared to go to a spooky maze, so you’re trying to make excuses. I told you guys a freshman like him wouldn’t be able to handle it, Hero or not.” The older teen sneered, turning up his nose.   
  


“Oh, you are so on asshole. Let’s go, I bet I can make it out faster than you, and unlike you, I won’t go crying for my mommy.” Wild snarled, rising to the challenge. He turned to Twilight expectantly.

Twilight just rolled his eyes as the group got into a huddle. Twilight grabbed one of Midna’s hands and Dusk grabbed Twilight’s other hand as everyone else grabbed piled their hands together. Wild was somewhat familiar with this process.

They were going to use Midna’s shadow travel to get there, but she couldn’t teleport so many people at once on her own. So Twilight was linking his power with her to give her a boost, and Dusk was using her energy sharing power to boost Twi’s power, in turn boosting Midna’s. This would let her teleport the group of 15 or teens without any problem.

Wild swayed on the spot as black and green filled his vision, but in the blink of an eye, they were all standing on the edge of a cornfield. Wild couldn’t see anything past the corn, but he could already hear people shrieking and crying from inside. He stood frozen in place as the group started to walk to the entrance. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea, maybe he should have just stayed at home and had fun at mom and dad’s party. A part of him was screaming to turn and head back home.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He jumped slightly but turned to see Twilight giving him a reassuring smile.

“Hey, I know this is your first time trying one of these, but they usually aren’t that bad. I promise nothing in there is actually going to hurt you. And if you want to leave at any time, just tell one of us and we’ll get you out. If you want, I can stay with you for the first few parts, or until you’re comfortable with it.”

“Yeah, I’d like that, thanks Twi.” Wild grinned up at his older brother, already feeling more confident about the maze. There was still a small part of him that was screaming that this was a bad idea and that he shouldn’t go in. 

At the entrance, the people giving out the tickets seemed hesitant about selling tickets to Wild and Legend, since they were both under 15. When they both showed their status as ‘heroes in training; the employees gave in and sold them the tickets. After signing a waiver, they were given a quick briefing about the maze.

The maze is dark and stretches over four acres. The walls are clearly marked by corn, and any cutting through the corn is forbidden. If caught cutting through the corn, they would be issued three warnings, before being booted from the maze. Any paths marked with red are for actors, and visitors are forbidden from using it. If caught, it results in immediate expulsion from the maze.

Actors have permission to touch, hold or grab people. Certain body parts are off-limits of course, face, breast, and groin. Hitting or attacking the actors would result in immediate expulsion from the maze and possible criminal charges. 

Should a person become too overwhelmed and not want to participate in the maze anymore, they are to find the nearest actor and merely say the word ‘pineapple’ and the person will be escorted out of the maze.

With that, the group of teenagers was set loose into the corn maze. 

The lights from the entrance only lit up a few feet into the maze before it became pitch black. The only source of light was the glowsticks they had been handed at the entrance. Some people just held them in their hands, most wrapped them around their wrist so they wouldn’t drop them. Wild was in the latter group, not wanting to risk being left in the dark.

Wild jumped as he heard a scream only a few feet away, followed by the sound of a revving chainsaw. His heart sped up, his body trying to go into fight-or-flight mode, but someone grabbed his wrist and he couldn’t help but let out a yelp. He tried to pull away but a familiar voice pulled him out of the mindset.

“Easy Wild, it’s just me.” Wild looked up to see Twilight standing in front of him. He had a few glow sticks and had looped them around his neck like a collar, and it faintly lit up his face.

“Where did you get so many glow sticks?” Wild asked, trying to play off his nervousness as Twilight let go of his wrist and started to walk away.

“Midna can see in this darkness like it’s broad daylight, and since she didn’t need them she gave me hers. Are you doing okay so far?”   
  
“Yeah, we’ve only been here a few minutes, I’m perfectly fine.” Wild tried to play it off, not wanting to make his brother worried about him so soon.

“If you need a break, just let me know, we can rest for a minute.”   
  
“I’m telling you I find, now come on.”   
  


He walked for a few minutes, leaving Twilight behind as he tried to find his way around. He turned a corner, only to come face to face with a man in a hockey mask wielding a butcher’s knife. Wild let out a screech as the man started to move towards him, and he tripped over himself in an effort to get away. He scrambled to his feet and raced back in Twilight’s direction, trying to put as much distance between himself and the man.

Once he got back to Twilight, he took a second to catch his breath. After taking a moment to assess what just happened, he couldn’t help but let out a giggle. It had been terrifying in the moment, but now that he was safe, it was funny to think about. Twilight looked concerned but Wild waved him off, maybe it was a better idea to stick together in this.

As they made their way through the maze, they’d occasionally cross paths with people from their group, but they’d usually split ways after coming to a crossroads. The first time he was grabbed by one of the actors, he let out a scream and almost lashed out, but was able to stop himself last second, reminding himself this was all part of the experience. He couldn’t help but apologize to the poor woman, she had just been doing her job.

They had paused to take a quick breather when Legend seemed to come out of nowhere, cackling like a maniac. Wild looked up at his brother for some kind of explanation. Legend took a few seconds to regain his composure, still huddled over trying to catch his breath.

"You won't believe this, you know that asshat from earlier, Gander or something like that? Well, he just passed me up on the path, and a second later he came running back, screaming like a little girl, and there was someone dressed up as a clown just giggling as they skipped after him, it was fucking hilarious."

"Oh my god, I wish I could have seen that." Wild couldn't help but laugh.

"I would have paid money to get that on film. Knock him down a few notches tomorrow morning." Twilight couldn't help but smirk, he'd had to deal with Groose's attitude for two years now, a little comeuppance would have been nice.

"So are either of you two closer to finding your way out?" Legend asked as he took a seat on the ground, taking the time to adjust the glowlights on his wrist.

"No idea, we could be right next to it and neither of us would know it." Wild shrugged as he looked around the area, hoping for some kind of clue about where they could be. But just like the rest of the maze, there was no sign whatsoever.

After a minute of resting, they stood back up and started walking back through the maze. At least with Twilight's help they were able to make sure they weren't just walking in circles. Wild knew without Twilight he would probably still be stuck at the entrance with the hockey mask man. 

They had just reached a dead end when Wild felt someone grab him from around the waist,. He let out a yelp as they pulled him back into the wall of corn. He thrashed around for a few seconds, trying to get loose, but was quickly pulled to the other side of the wall. The grip around his waist loosened and he huffed as he looked through the corn, barely able to make out the glow sticks his brothers were wearing.

"Wild, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Twilight asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, they just caught me off guard." Wild murmured as he checked himself over, nothing had been hurt.

"Well crap, now what do we do? You're stuck on that side while we're over here. We can't cross between the corn or we'll be kicked out." Legend offered.

"Did you already try and get caught three times?" Wild asked, he could believe it.

"Hey, listen, I just wanted to see if my power worked on corn walls, and let me just tell you, it doesn't." Wild could hear the scowl in Legend's voice.

"Look, if we just stand here we're not going to get anywhere. You two keep going on ahead, I'll see if this path leads back that way and we can meet up again eventually. If not, at least we'll meet at the exit, don't go home without me okay?" Wild couldn't help but joke.

"We wouldn't even think about it, see you on the outside Wild." Wild watched their glowsticks fade away, waiting a few seconds before turning to look at his surroundings.

His heart nearly stopped as he saw a woman wearing a nurse's outfit, but it looked like it was covered in blood. She just stood at the edge of the corn wall, watching him as he tried to move away from her.

"I know it's kind of a longshot, seeing that you're the one who brought me over here, but you wouldn't happen to know a fast way over to that side would you?" When she didn't say anything, and only tilted her head while looking at him. 

"Well at least it was worth a shot," Wild muttered to himself as he started to head towards one of two paths that lead out of the little clearing. He heard a clattering sound and turned back to see the nurse pointing at him then gesturing towards herself. Wild paused, unsure what she wanted him to do. When she started to walk away, making another gesture motion, he decided to take a chance and follow her.

The noises of the other people in the maze slowly faded away as they followed a winding path. There wasn't any forks or branches to the path, it seemed pretty straightforward. It was only when he noticed red paint on the ground that he started to feel that something wasn't right.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought visitors weren't allowed back in these areas, shouldn't we head back to the main maze? I appreciate you trying to help, but I want to try and beat this maze on my own." When she continued forward, as if she hadn't heard him, he started to get frustrated.

"Listen, I don't know what you think you're doing, but I just want to get back to the maze and my friends, so I'm just going back the way we came and figure this out on my own," Wild growled, ready to leave if she didn't say or do anything.

"Tell me, can you hear it?" She spoke up, and Wild tilted his head in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you hear it? The tick-tock of the clock, as time marches on. Can you hear the way it beats for us, my child?" 

Wild's heart leapt into his throat, and he could feel time slow down as he turned and ran. He knew that voice.

He didn't get far, his body gave an involuntary jerk as something cut off his power, bringing him back to normal time. His momentum didn't carry over, and he let out a yelp as he fell to the floor. He scrambled to get up, to try and get away, but he wasn't even able to stand up before he was grabbed again. There was a sharp pain in his neck, and suddenly he was free again.

He tried to get away, pushing his body as far as it would go, but with every second that passed, his body grew heavier and slower. After only a few steps, he was on the ground again, and he could barely move. He watched as the woman who was dressed as a nurse walked up to him.

"It seems the time has come, for us to be together again. And this time, I won't let anyone separate the two of us. You will be the perfect sidekick." She smirked as he slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Halloween, we get to see Time's reaction, and just who it was that took Wild.

Time was enjoying himself at the Halloween party his wife had been throwing. It was one of the few times he had to catch up with the other heroes, and he enjoyed just getting to relax around his coworkers, not having to worry about his students. 

He could feel Wild using his powers constantly throughout the night, he knew he would have to talk to him when he got back. Time didn't mind Wild using them occasionally, but he was going overboard tonight.

When Wild got back from trick or treating with his group of children, he was instantly pulled away by his brothers to a haunted maze. Time reminded Twilight of their midnight curfew, something about tonight felt off and he wanted to make sure they were home safe before it got too late. 

It was well past 11 when he felt Wild's power flare up again, but he instantly knew something was wrong. While before it had been more of a faint buzz, this time it had flared alarmingly high. Time dropped the glass he had been holding when Wild's power was cut off, and it felt like a railroad spike was being driven into his lungs.  _ He knew that feeling. _

Ignoring everyone and everything happening around him, Time pulled out his cellphone, hitting 2 on speed dial to call Twilight. Twilight was his best bet if something had happened, he was responsible and would know how to find Wild. As the phone rang, Malon walked up to him, concern was written on her face. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Call Wild now, something's wrong, I felt Majora." He was able to tell her before Twilight picked up.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?"

"Twilight, where's Wild?"

"We're still in the maze dad, he was with me and Legend a few minutes ago, but then we got separated and we had to keep going without him, why?"

"Majora's there, I felt her power flare-up, I know Wild's in danger. I'm heading over there right now, try and find him, I don't care how." Time hung up the phone, but before he could move, Malon had thrown herself at him.

"She has him Link, she has my little boy, we have to do something!" She cried as Time tried to plan what he was going to do.

"Malon, what happened? Did Wild answer his phone?"

"Someone answered but it definitely wasn't him. I know its her, it has to be her, who else would take him?"

"Did she say anything to you? Anything we can use to find her?"

“‘'A real mother would keep an eye on her children. A shame you couldn't keep an eye on the three you have, and now you're down to two, hope you've learned your lesson.' That’s all she said before she hung up. You have to find him Link, bring him home safe, please. We don't know what she'll do to him."

Time knew he couldn't make promises, he'd already wasted a lot of time he needed to get there now. He made a beeline for Jacob, the only person he knew at the party capable of teleporting straight to the corn maze. He didn't even take the time to explain, demanding the sidekick take him straight to the maze.

Seconds later he was rushing for the entrance, he knew they had protocols for missing people, the problem was convincing them that this was an emergency, and not just a kid stranded in a maze. Unfortunately, no matter how he tried to push, they were insistent that the actors would comb the maze for Wild, and if they weren't able to find him within the hour, they would contact the police.

Time knew that wouldn't work, if Majora was going after Wild, they couldn't wait an hour. And if she already had Wild, they were already too late. 

"Dad!" Time turned to see Legend running towards him, looking almost as panicked as he felt inside.

"Legend, was Twilight able to find anything?"

"No, but we've got half the group looking for him, and Twilight's trying to track him by scent. I'd help, but my power's no good if the walls are made of corn stalks. So I got myself kicked out so I could let you know what the others are doing. What did the people running this place say? Are they going to shut the whole thing down?"

"No, they're going to wait an hour, then call the police."

"An hour?! That's bullshit, if it's really her, we don't have an hour."

Time paced back and forth unable to sit still while the teens were trying to find Wild. He couldn't stand waiting outside and not being able to do anything. He should be inside trying to find Wild or Majora himself, but they weren't letting anyone in or out of the maze until the hour was up.

He was seconds away from running into the maze when he felt pressure build-up underneath him. As he took a step back, Midna and Twilight emerged from his shadow. Midna looked worried while Twilight looked furious.

"I'm sorry dad, I tried to stay with him in the maze, but one of the actors pulled him away from us. If I had known this was going to happen-"

"There's no point in thinking about that right now Twilight, did you find anything?"

"I was able to track his scent to a certain point in the maze, and I can tell he was following someone, but I'm not able to tell if it was Majora. I don't have anything to compare it to. They were following a single path, but at some point, Wild doubled back for a few feet, and then their scents are gone."

"Take me there, I'll be able to tell what happened." Midna grabbed Time and Twilight's arms and after a dizzying flurry, they were inside the maze.

Time shifted into his wolf form, taking a second to reorient himself. He didn't have much use for his shapeshifting power, his Reset usually took top priority. His hackles rose as he immediately picked up Majora's scent, there was no mistaking it, she had been here less than 20 minutes ago. Wild had been right behind her and hadn't suspected a thing. 

When he reached a certain point, he could smell Wild's scent spike with fear, and where his power had triggered in an effort for him to get away. He hadn't gotten very far, as Majora's scent overwhelmed his, and like Twilight had said, vanished almost without a trace.

Unlike Twilight though, Time could feel how the time stream had fluxed in this area. After Wild's power triggered, Majora had used her own to cancel it out, and once she had him she had turned back time, but unfortunately, he couldn't tell where she had gone afterward. The only thing he could tell was that she had Wild, and was now completely out of reach. And now he couldn't do anything about it

His Reset had a limit, even if he was able to go back, it would be seconds before he sensed Majora's power, and if her scent was anything to go by, she had been trailing Wild since the moment he entered the maze. Even he managed to get to the maze seconds after his Reset, she would already have him separated from his brothers, and that was all she needed.

Midna teleported them back to the entrance, and Time informed the employees that they could stop looking. Wild had been taken by the one person that could only be stopped by Time. It was up to him to find his son, and he needed to get started on trying to track down Majora. Right now, he had the task of telling Malon what happened, and he was not looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here with my contribution to the series. Thought I'd start us off with the reason Wild is so messed up in the other works so far, so hope you all enjoy the angst heading everyone's way. 
> 
> I thought I'd do a quick rundown of powers so nobody gets confused  
Wild: Slows down time  
Twilight: Shapeshifts into a wolf  
Legend: Can walk into walls  
Midna: Controls shadows, allows her to teleport to anywhere there is darkness  
Creepy nurse lady: Controls time


End file.
